Data storage libraries, and more particularly data storage libraries having mobile media, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for archiving purposes. Data storage libraries are generally comprised of drive systems adapted to read and write data to and from media often housed within the libraries. In some instances, the media is archived at locations within the library or, alternatively, moved out of the library for safe keeping. Due to a gain in momentum in disc drive technology, innovations including mobile disc drive magazines, assembled from multiple disc drives operating together as a cooperative media article, are poised for introduction in the marketplace as a mobile media for use in library systems.
Generally speaking, mobile disc drive magazines are adapted to plug into a power source and data lines using typical male and female plug and socket configurations. In some configurations, these mobile magazines slide into a docking fixture, such as a docking station, adapted to receive and support the mobile magazine in alignment for providing power and transferring data. The docking station can function as the aforementioned drive system adapted to cooperate with the mobile magazines. The plug and socket system provide final alignment through the inherent mechanical channeling motion created when a plug is inserted into a socket. Plugs and sockets are typically made out of conductive metals, such as copper or gold for example. For the most part, the plugs and sockets are sufficient for multiple insertions and removals, however in circumstances when the number of removal and insertion cycles become large, wear can occur in the plugs and sockets jeopardizing good electrical contact. Electrical contact is required not only for power transmittal but for data transmissions to the mobile magazine, from the docking fixture for example.
In an effort to provide a robust system for large numbers of electrical contact cycles between a mobile media apparatus and a complementary drive device while minimizing wear issues and yet still providing electrical contact alignment, an alternative device and method are proposed. It is to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.